Haunt My Love
by LastSky16
Summary: Life is unpredictable. What if a summer trip that was meant to be the sweetest memory for a lover turned out to be a life changing experience instead? A story of two lovers who crossed the line between reality and mystery. The story of Misu Arata and Shingyouji Kanemitsu. Might include some supernatural and angst themes. READ and REVIEW. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Yosh! finally I have the guts to post my story here. Well I have ZERO experience in writing fanfics and this is my first attempt so there will be some obvious technical ERRORS. This story was published due to the non-stop supports I received from my sisters. Thanks so much roberta, Akkadia, Skysplits19 and Kitty in the Box (oh yeah I have amazing sisters lol) for their relentless guide. I could finally post this because of them.

Disclaimer : Takumi-kun series is not belong to me and I have no ownership on them. I only have the rights to keep Naito Taiki (Shingyouji) in my heart.

* * *

In a windless evening, where two figures were spending their time on the living room; dwelled into the world of their own. Shingyouji Kanemitsu, the sweet alabaster guy who was sitting on the side of the sofa, leisurely laying his eyes on the handsome tall brunette right next to him; who seemed absorbed by the paper on his hands. Taking a very deep breath, Shingyouji fiddly moved closer to the man he had loved for years and tug a smile on his lips.

"Arata-san… Let's go for a holiday trip together, can we? Summer is coming soon and Hayama-san has invited us to join him for a trip to Hokkaido, Saki-senpai and other Shidou friends will be there too. Can we?" Shingyouji finally broke the silence and looked at his lover with eyes glimmering in hope.

"Shingyouji… you do know how busy I am don't you? Please be more understanding." Misu replied his lover with his eyes still nailed on the report which he was trying to finish hours ago. Misu knew that he had become so busy nowadays and did not even have any time to entertain the younger guy. But he needed to prioritize the important things first. Being an intern was not the easiest choice for him. He had piles of documents to submit and a stack of reports to finish. Plus he had both practical and theories tests to face as well. Hence, 'holiday' was the last thing for him to think of at this moment. As he turned his head to his side and looked into his lover's eyes, the sight greeted him tore his heart.

Disappointment, disheartened, loneliness and longing. These were the only thing that he could see in his lover's glassy eyes. He then sighed before continued to work on his works which he needed to hand within this week. But his mind was already in misery. He knew his words had torn the younger man's heart…deeply.

Shingyouji then proceed to their kitchen without saying a word. He does have the word 'Understanding' in his mind but this is too much. He knew how conscientious the older man was when it comes to his works but the fretful feeling in his chest refused to just go away. It has been two years since they met their Shidou friends. He could not help but feeling disappointed with the older man's attitude. This is the third time he had to reject Hayama's invitation.

The younger man then heated up the curry that he made earlier in the stove and fried some eggs. Misu who took notice of this, quickly got up from his sit and lent a hand by quietly setting up the table. He took a glance on his younger lover and sighed again. Shingyouji's eyes told him everything. He could not help but feel really bad. He began to stare at the table feeling remorse for his actions before his lover's voice knocked him back to reality.

"Dinner is ready…" The younger man said in such a dull tone. Shingyouji then walked in to the table with their dinner and proceed to pour some rice into the bowl before handing it to the older man. The dinner was accompanied by the silence between them. The awkwardness lingering on the air made the atmosphere even more suffocating.

* * *

At his workplace, Misu could not even focus his mind on his works anymore. His mind was totally occupied by Shingyouji. Misu knew Shingyouji was hurt by the 'summer issues' they quarreled about and now Shingyouji had put up his 'silence facade' again. He could not stand the cold treatment that the younger man had been giving him during these past two weeks. He really hated when the younger man used that attitude against him. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He could not stand it anymore. He then made a decision to turn this situation around. He got up from his desk and let his legs led him to the only place he believed to be the solution of this nuisance.

"Excuse me doctor, may I have a minute?" He asked as he knocked the door and entered the room. He then lowered down his head waiting for the answer.

"Hmm… Arata, I have told you to call me 'father' when there is only us. Yes, sure. What is it?" His old man deeply sighed before looking straight into his son's eyes.

"Forgive me for that… Otou-san. Anou, may I get some days off? I mean like a leave? I mean-" He stammered but his words were then intercepted by his father.

"Sure... Go ahead… Your mom has been nagging at me all the time about you. She thought that I am trying to torture you by not allowing you to take any breaks. Plus she is worried about Shingyouji. You need to spend some times with that guy." His father briefly replied.

"Hai! Thank you so much, Otou-san" He said to his father almost in enthusiastic tone. He bowed in respect to his father and went out from the office. He tried to act like nothing happened but in his heart only God knows how happy and relieved he was.

"What a guy…" The old man shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"Being an intern in your own family's hospital is not bad huh..." He murmured to himself.

"What is it? You look so happy, Arata-chan." A voice suddenly him shook him up. The voice was none other than; his mother.

"Okaa-san… Please don't call me by that name…" He bowed politely to the woman of his life. He hated being called with that name especially in front of other people.

"Mou Arata-kun, don't be shy. Hmm, let me guess… You father gave you some holidays didn't he? Well, that's good because I don't want Shingyouji to feel like he is being left out. I really love that guy he-" Misu quickly intercepted his mother's lectures by excusing himself. He was really not into that mood now.

"'Arata-chan! Enjoy your honeymoon ne…" His mother winked at him before waving her hand enthusiastically and walked away.

Misu just shook his head. He could not help but to sometimes feeling irritated by his mother's ingenuous behavior even though the feeling of gratefulness never left his heart. He felt extremely grateful to have parents like them. They had openheartedly blessed his relationship with Shingyouji. He was quite concerned about it at first but once he introduced Shingyouji to his mother, she instantly grew to like the guy. He felt relieved even though sometimes he was quite annoyed by his mother's smitten behavior towards Shingyouji.

Misu hastily tried to finish up his works. He carefully scribbled through the papers before made his way home. He could not hold the rearing feelings anymore. He was keen to tell the younger guy about the news. As he finally arrived at their 1DK apartment, Misu quickly looked around for his lover. He could see Shingyouji was busy preparing the dinner. He then sneakily approached his lover before wrapping his arms around the younger guy's waist.

"Arata-san…?" Shingyouji looked at his lover wide-eyed. He was really shocked by the older man's moves. Misu rarely showed any affection to him so when things like this happened, he could not help but feel on the edge. He felt like his heart was going to jump out.

"Would you like to spend your summer with me, Shingyouji?" The question slipped out from the older man's lips. Misu's breath was hot and heavy as he nuzzled his nose between his lover's shoulder and neck.

Shingyouji then turned around and looked at his lover's face in puzzled. He could hardly make any hint on it. "What do you mean, Arata-san? Are you making fun of me?" He asked his lover which caused Misu to let out his naughty glints. A grin curved on the older man's lips. Misu then playfully lifted up his lover and kissed him lightly. Soon the kisses grew deeper. Misu dragged his lover to their bed and continued to drown the younger man with his kisses.

The situation had becoming more and more intense. Misu started to nibble hard on the curve of his lover's neck. The heated intimacy wouldn't just stop there. Misu slowly trailed some butterfly kisses around his lover's shoulder and gently bit it. Shingyouji whimpered in response which elicited the desire in the older man even higher. Misu then slid his hand into the younger man's shirt and playfully teasing the younger man's sensitive part of his chest. Shingyouji lets out a moan and caused both of them to become harder.

"Let's go for the summer holidays that you have been fussing about weeks ago. Later make sure that you go and tell Hayama that we WILL be going okay? But now…" Misu whispered to Shingyouji's ear huskily. He turned to look into his lover's eyes flirtatiously. His eyes were filled with love and lust.

Misu continued his motions by slowly unbuckling his lover's belt before pinning his lover on the bed. Shingyouji's breath began to turn into deep pants. Misu then roughly straddled the younger guy and stripped down his lover and himself. Misu could not hold back anymore. He looked into his lover's eyes. Shingyouji knew those eyes. Those enticing eyes.

"Arata-san… Stop it… I haven't finished cooking our dinner… Please…" Shingyouji gasped in plea.

Shingyouji tried to stop his lover's actions but no avail. He could not help but be lured by the touch of the older man. He could hear the stove boiling and he could smell the burning in the kitchen but there was nothing he could do. He knew his lover so well. He knew the older man would show no sign of letting him go when it comes to this term.

Shingyouji began to tremble and moaned loudly as his lover began to enter him. He clenched his nails into the older man's shoulder to strain the tall brunette but that made Misu to be captivated even more. Misu entered his lover as hard as he can and groaned loudly. He then began to thrust in and out rhythmically. He did it slowly and passionate enough to tease smaller into the edge.

Shingyouji began to cry out panting. He was so out of breath right now. Each of the thrust the taller guy gave made him even weaker. Misu levelled up the heat by gently biting his lover's neck marking him as his. Misu felt pleasure overpowered him. He sped up his moves and began to thrust hard. It has been a long time since he felt like this. He just wanted to enjoy this moment so much.

Few moments later they reached the peak of the lust. Shingyouji's breaths became shallow. He screamed in pleasure and reached the pinnacle; same goes to his lover. Misu collapsed on Shingyouji's chest and tried to catch his breath back. They were motionless. Seconds later both of them were released from the high.

Shingyouji then hastily pushed Misu aside and dressed himself up before rushed to the kitchen to check on his curry but it was too late. The curry could no longer be saved. Shingyouji glared at Misu in fume while the older man walked to him. He frowned to the guy before him and lunged out his arms before gently embraced him.

"Too bad…" The only words slipped out from Misu's mouth. He then gave the younger guy a peck on his cheek which caused Shingyouji to pout and sulk away. He then shook his head and moved closer to the smaller guy. He loved when his lover did that. He never said it out loud but that's the cutest part of Shingyouji Kanemitsu.

"Let's just order some pizza…" Misu muttered out the words in smiles. Shingyouji who was still looking sullen then just grumpily walked away to the living room. But before making any moves, Shingyouji chastely gave his lover a kiss on his lips before he blithely ran to the living room. Like a child.

This is one of the happiest moments for Shingyouji. Even though lots of patience was needed to stay with the tall brunette, but when things like this happened, he could not help but feeling contented. He loved him with his full heart and he knew that the tall handsome guy felt the same way on him even in his own way.

He then quietly took a peek on his lover with smiles tugged on his cheeks while Misu was busy ordering their dinner through the phone. He quickly looked away as his lover caught his glance. Misu shook his head merely. After all, his lover is still such a brat. The one and only brat who could make his heart flattering on the air.

* * *

Well this chapter is a bit contradicted from the summary as this is the prologue to the story. Hope you enjoy this and I will try to update this as soon as possible but bear in mind that I am in the second semester of college. So yeah... Hehe! Thanks for reading! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Chapter two is up! Hahaha it has been a long time and I'm wondering whether people would read this. Thank you so much for the reviews and I feel so honored to have my story reviewed. *redundancy* XDXD

Sorry for taking such a long time as I was struggling with the technical stuffs and gotta ask for my sis, yojichan and Akkadia's help. XD

Thank you my sisters for the help and supports! Enjoy~~~~

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story. The characters are belong to Takumi-kun series as I said before I only own Naito Taiki. He's mine *in my heart literally*. LOL

* * *

It was 5 in the morning but Shingyouji could no longer shut his eyes. The enkindled feelings were clearly shown in his eyes. He turned to his left and looked at his lover, who was sleeping soundly beside him; completely unaware of his lover's rising adrenaline. He rolled over and over again. He tossed his body from side to side. He then sighed. His heart was pumping hard. He was getting this edgy feelings I his stomach.

Hayama had confirmed that they would be going to Hokkaido for two weeks. Shingyouji had never been there before. He was told that they will be staying at an inn located in the countryside of Sapporo and today is the day for them to start their memorable journey. They had planned to meet up at Tokyo's Ueno Station tonight. Shingyouji could not restrain himself from feeling restless. There were lots of things playing in his mind like how should he greets his senpais, otherwho are going with them and how the train looks like. Yes, the famous Ueno night train.

Akaike and Saki had decided to take the night train from Tokyo to Sapporo. Shingyouji had been feeling so sleepless for the whole night. This was going to be his first time getting on a night train. Saki made that decision for his lover. Hayama who seemed to have this weird, untuned feeling toward planes as his overactive imaginations had held them from that option. Luckily, the others understood the situation and wouldn't mind going there by train.

Shingyouji could not restrain himself anymore. He sat up on the bed and decided to just start packing up their things for the holidays. It was useless for him to sleep though as his eyes wouldn't let him be calmed as a child would be in his dreamless slumber. It was quite early but _the earlier the better_, he thought. He could at least spend some time with his Arata-san before going to Hokkaido. Shingyouji started out his plans by listing the important stuffs needed during the holidays before proceeding to pack them up into their travel bags.

Misu woke up from the screeching sounds coming from the kitchen that began to disrupt his sleep. The noises really got on his nerves as they pierced sharply into his head. He then wearily forced himself up and sat on the bed massaging his head. It was Sunday and he was planning to grab as much sleep as he could before the trip. Agitation started to engulf his senses away. At that point, he walked to the kitchen and was surprised by the scene before him.

"Shingyouji…? What the hell are you doing…?" He asked his lover in his sullen mood. Shingyouji who was deeply absorbed in his works, suddenly shook up by a growl coming from behind him. He then slowly turned to his left to face his lover. As he gazed up to face his lover, a pair of eyes glares directed to him. As he expected Misu was absolutely feeling disturbed by the noises that he made. Shingyouji lowered down his head as his lover started to lecture him. _Oh no_, was all he could say in his heart.

"Do you know what time it is? It's freaking 6 AM!" Misu raised up his voice clearly infuriated by his lover's absurd behaviour.

"Gomen ne, Arata-san. I… I was just doing some chores before going to the holiday. I could not sleep so I decided to pack our things up. See? I have packed some foods and- " His words then intercepted by another wave of anger from the older man. Nothing came out from his lips as he could see his lover's eyes burning in rage.

"Cut it out Shingyouji. This is so annoying! It's not like we are going NOW. We still have hours left. Can't you see how tired I am? Stop acting like an idiot!" The last words came out with a grunt from the tall brunette. Misu shook his head in agitation before heading back to their bed and laid down his aching body into the comforter. Just as he was about to doze off, he suddenly felt a weight snuggle into the sheets and a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

"Gomen, Arata-san…" The younger man said in plea burying his face deeper onto the older man's back. Misu sighed before taking a deep breath, turning over to his side. He stared into his lover's eyes before he gently kissed the younger man's forehead. "It's okay. I am sorry too. Now please let me have some nice nap, ne?" Misu said with the gentlest tone he could muster. Shingyouji smiled back ruefully to his lover and nodded to his lover's words before slowly closing his eyes. Soon they both drifted into slumber.

* * *

_"__Shingyouji-kun…"_

_"__Shingyouji… Can you hear me? Help me…"_

Shingyouji opened his eyes and he was totally taken a back. He was standing right in the middle of an old village. A place that he had never seen before. Even though the place was unknown to him, his feet seemed to know the path for him to take. Shingyouji did nothing but to let his leading his body and his mind on the road in the village.

As he paced confusedly throughout the village, an old house cropped up right before his eyes suddenly which shook him even more. Everything else around him suddenly turned foggy. He felt his body was whirling as if he was on the cloud. A chilly feeling started to prickle his skins. He felt weak on his knees. _Oh God! _ He said.

As he was striving hard to be free with the weakening feeling that was dwelling inside of him, a muffled cry was suddenly heard faintly from nowhere. As he blinked his eyes, Shingyouji could feel his body being yanked into the house. He was dragged ferociously from one room to another. Everything was speeding up. Nothing could be seen clearly. The aching in his head was making himspinning

He was feeling in adaze but Shingyouji force himself to keep his eyes wide opened. Then for another round, he was feeling something was pulling his legs viciously into a room. Shingyouji felt dead on his knees. His whole body was worn out. He was feeling as if his energy was being ripped out of his body. His sight was starting to turn blurry but from the corner of his eyes, he could still vividly see a boy sobbing on a bed; curling 'his' knees.

"Anou… Who are you? Daijoubu desuka…?" Shingyouji weakly asked the boy. He tried to get up and reached for the boy. His legs were wiggling weakly, but he managed to get a hold from the edge of the bed and used it to support himself. Slowly, Shingyouji staggered up and get on his feet. As he stood up and stepped closer, the boy suddenly looked up and turned to face him.

The boy looked so pitiful. His face was smudged by dirt and his clothes were rusty and torn. The boy was unrecognizable but there was something about his eyes that wounded his heart. The boy's eyes were filled by deep loneliness and pain. They were the same eyes he had before. Shingyouji could not help but stare into those eyes with poignant scrutiny. He wished to do something. Something to ignite the lights back into those eyes. As Shingyouji was nailed by the gaze of the boy, his ears were then caught by voices coming from the outside of the room.

_"__It's your fault for giving birth to a jinx like that! Look what he has done to our family! He has scratched the dignity of this family and even brought shame to my face. Dirty rats! I am going to kill HIM!" _

_"__My fault? You are his father! He is your seed and your blood! You BLOODY IDIOT!"_

Shingyouji could hear a woman and a man were quarrelling, followed by the sound of broken glasses. The fight had really given out the cold sweats from his body. His heart was pounding hard. _Were they my parents? Am I dreaming about them again?_ Shingyouji asked himself. Shingyouji really hated dreaming about his parents as they turned out to be nightmares to him. As he listened closer to the voices, he realized that he was wrong. _They are not my parents. _He noticed in panic. He then heard the boy murmured something to him.

_"__Run away… RUN!"_

A man abruptly entered the room with an axe in his hands. The man was really big. He was big. He was 7-foot-tall which made Shingyouji looked extremely small him. He was wearing a white shirt smeared with blood. He was holding a big axe in his hands; walking towards the boy. Shingyouji was petrified by the sight before of him. He slowly stepped back in fears, seeking for a place to hide but there was none. He then quietly sat in the corner of the room; getting pale on his face. The scene before his eyes was truly intimidating but the next one was nothing but terrifying.

The big man held the axe up on the boy, ready to swing the hatchet on the poor boy's head.

Shingyouji gasped sharply. He covered his mouth with his hands trying to hold back his screams from breaking out of his throat. Tears began to brim up in the bay of his eyes. He was shaking in fears. He swiftly got up and tried to find the way out of the room but it was too late. He was too frightened and his cries were way too loud which caused the big man to spot him. He began to walk towards Shingyouji. _It was too late_.

_"__Another dirty rat?!"_ The big man spoke up in such a rough and horrifying voice. He looked straight into Shingyouji's eyes. His eyes were terrifying with bloody murder spelt on it. He walked inches and inches closer to Shingyouji. His steps quickened by the seconds. Before Shingyouji could do anything holding up the axe on his head. _Bless me dear God_. Shingyouji could feel his life was going to be ripped away in any moment. The room was suddenly flooded by gushing blood coming from nowhere.

The man was getting closer and closer by seconds. Shingyouji fell down on his knees. His limbs were paralyzed by the extreme terror he was witnessing with his bare eyes. His tears were streaming down his cheeks. Shingyouji gasped his breath deeply before screaming out his lungs in horror as he covered his eyes with his palms; ready for his life to be cut off from him.

Finally…

"Shingyouji? Oi… Shingyouji, wake up…" A voice registered into his head.

Shngyouji could feel as if someone was shaking his body. He then slowly open eyes. His whole body was still shuddering in sweats. He adjusted his sights and finally, thanked God he was back to reality. He could see Misu's eyes looking at him in worry. He tried to sit up but the nightmare had drained his energy and made his body so frail. Misu gently reached his hands and helped the younger man up.

"Shingyouji? Did you have nightmares? Was it about your parents again?" Misu asked his lover, truly concerned. Shingyouji always had these nightmares that seemed too real but the screams that came from the younger man just now was too different. It was terrible. It daunted him a lot. The younger man had never screamed like that before.

Shingyouji rubbed his eyes and looked up to his lover emotionless. His mind was empty. His body was soaked in sweats. He had no idea what the dream was about but it was absolutely terrifying. The scenes from the dream replayed in his mind incessantly. He could still hear the sobs coming fromt the boy and the man with the axe-_What was it all about?_ The nightmare made him feel so clueless. He stayed numb for a moment.

"Hey Shingyouji, don't make that face. Come on…Go take a bath to refresh yourself…" Misu told the younger man gently. Shingyouji bluntly stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Seconds later Misu could hear the gushing sounds of water coming from the toilet. Misu looked up at the clock and it was nearly 10 o'clock in the morning. _Nightmares during a times like this? That's totally ridiculous!_ Misu wondered. He was now feeling absolutely worried. He began to suspect in his heart that something bad was going to happen.


End file.
